The Return Of The Great Purple Hope!
"The Return Of The Great Purple Hope!" is the 7th episode of the fifth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 67th episode overall. Description Mario and Wario are surprised by an old friend while Donkey Kong is surprised by an old friend of his own. Overview Mario and Wario are surprised by an old friend while Donkey Kong is surprised by an old friend of his own. Synopsis Mario, Brock, and Gary are stranded on the side of the road with a flat tire, caused by Brock throwing a nail out the window and not properly loading the spare tire in the back, waiting for Triple A. The group has a brief argument over what to do, but ultimately decides to wait for Triple A to show up. Waluigi finally awakens from his coma, initially disgusted by the amount of garbage and laundry he is covered in. He calls out to see if anybody is there, making Luigi enter the room, relieved to see him awake after almost a year. Waluigi comments on the smell in the room, which Luigi explains was because of Wario using the room for farting practice. Waluigi asks them if they defeated the Trifecta, making Luigi realize how long he was out. He subsequently explains to Waluigi about Ganon's arrival with his army of villains. Waluigi is discouraged about the loss of the prospect of a normal life and asks where Wario is, so Luigi leads him downstairs. Zubashi is approached by Gangles, who wants to know he can go on a date while they are waiting for Nox Decious' orders. Zubashi is hesitant as they are in a war, but Gangles reminds him they could die in the war. Zubashi agrees and asks Gangles if the girl has a friend. He leaves to find out, pleasing Zubashi. Mona is making her way back to Wario, when she is confronted by Pauline. Unsurprised, Mona is ready to fight Pauline, who still thinks Mario deliberately killed her, despite Mona telling her it was an accident. Pauline reveals that she doesn't care about what Ganon does with the world once he has won and only wants the Mushroom Force to suffer. Mona tries to convince her she is being used and isn't truly evil, but Pauline is unmoved and attacks Mona. Mona initially seems to have an advantage in skill, but Pauline succeeds in knocking her out, preparing to kill her. Waluigi is told the entire story by Luigi and Wario, surprised that they joined forces with the Darkness. As they talk, Luigi and Wario notice that Waluigi's speech has seemingly been affected by his coma. Waluigi is worried about a potential trap, but the others are reassured as they now have the pirates. Waluigi takes note of Morgan, who is still passed out. Luigi suggests Waluigi start training due to being out of shape from his coma. Waluigi insists that he is fine, but is convinced otherwise when Wario knocks him down with one finger. Later, Zubashi and Gangles are on their date with two girls, who question the legitimacy of the two being ninjas. They say that they were told that they'd win $10,000 for coming, and leave when they learn otherwise. Zubashi thinks that the date went surprisingly well, and is convinced that the girls will come back. Pauline stands over an unconscious Mona and prepares to kill her, when Donkey Kong shows up and tries to convince Pauline of his love for her. She doesn't believe him at first, until he tells her that he planned on proposing to her. However, she is still intent on killing Mona. She prepares once more to do so, then realizes she cannot. She decides to stop fighting, but also that she and Donkey Kong can't be together. Pauline walks away, saying no one ever has to worry about her again. Donkey goes to wake up Mona and tells her of Pauline's secession from the Legion of Villains. Mona thanks Donkey for his help and the two hug. Ness is meditating in the backyard, when he suddenly has an ill-fated vision. Extremely distraught, Ness leaves to tell the others of the imminent danger. EPISODE LXVII: TRANSCRIPT Appearance Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Zubashi * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario / Donkey Kong / Captain Morgan * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Austin Stevenson as Brock / Master Gangles * Julian Petruzzelli as Gary Oak * Tim Muller as Ness * Erin Henderson as Mona * Claudia Stelmach as Pauline * Girls as Zubashi and Gangles' dates Locations * Mario's House * The Legion of Villains' Base * Mario's Backyard Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations * Pauline secedes from the Legion of Villains. * Waluigi awakens from his coma. * Donkey Kong is revealed to have intended to propose to Pauline. Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * "The Great Purple Hope!" was when Waluigi fell into the coma which was added on March 24, 2011. This episode, where he wakes up, was added on March 26, 2012, showing that Waluigi's coma was 2 days longer. * In "The Business Man and The Ape," Morgan had a real fake beard and mustache. But in this episode and the following episodes, they have just been drawn on his face. Rich Alvarez stated that this was because the glue was hurting Matt Provencal. * The title of the episode is a reference to the earlier episode "The Great Purple Hope!" or it just might be implying it as a sequel of that episode. Goofs * The script can be seen on the hood of the car at 0:27 over Mario's right shoulder. External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hGaut9bLWbg Category:Season Five